Villancicos para P-chan
by mary57
Summary: por cosas des destino, o mejor dicho por la astucia de Nabiki, Ukyo se ve obligada a hacer la fiesta de noche buena. Creyendo que es una gran oportunidad para separar a Akane y Ranma, decide involucrar a Ryoga en su plan... aunque al final nada resulta como lo pensado."Esta historia es participante del concurso: ¡La navidad es un mito! del foro Ranmaniáticos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola les dejo esta pequeñita historia navideña. No es continuación de algún suceso en específico. Espero que les agrade, yo me divertí mucho haciéndola. **"Esta historia es participante del concurso: ¡La navidad es un mito! del foro Ranmaniáticos"**

* * *

 **Villancicos para P-chan**

-Ya llegué

Anunció Nabiki al entra a su casa. Nadie contestó, en vez de eso fue recibida por un gran escándalo proveniente de la sala de estar. Como costumbre, más que curiosidad, se dirigió a la habitación principal. Al abrir la puerta un pato, mejor dicho mousse, salió volando a estrellarse con el muro de frente. La escena que observó a continuación era de lo más cotidiano. Ukyo y Shampoo sobre la mesa, ambas con sus armas peleando y diciendo una sarta de tonterías sobre el derecho a Ranma, su tranquila y serena hermana kasumi tomando un té a su pleno estilo, de lado derecho a ella un tío genma convertido en panda arrasando con okonomiyakis y sopas chinas, regalos de las prometidas de su hijo, su padre aplicando su técnica de cara demoniaca a su cuñado que solo temblaba de miedo, y en medio su hermana de cabellos azulosos con el ceño fruncido y una vena en la frente a punto de reventar. Si, nada fuera de lo común en la casa tendo. Nabiki cerró lentamente la puerta, no quería ser parte del drama, solo quería subir y darse un baño, le vendría muy bien con el frio de la temporada, y aún más porque solo quedaban dos días para noche buena, con la cena, los adornos, los regalos, gastos, gastos, y más gas… un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza, seguido del signo de yenes en sus ojos, haría lo qué mejor sabía hacer, aprovecharse de la situación.

-¡¿qué sucede aquí?!- gritó entrando con mucha fuerza y dejando quieto a todo él que se encontrase.

-lo que sucede, hermana, es que estas dos TERCAS están peleando por pasar la navidad con Ranma.-dijo ya harta.

-Ranma pasar siempre navidad con chica violenta.

\- es cierto Akane, siempre te quedas con Ran-chan estas fiestas y aunque nos inviten a la celebración, siempre buscas la forma de quedarte a solas con él.

-¡aaa! ¡Pero, si ya les dije que la única razón por la que Ranma festeja la navidad en el dojo, es porque él vive AQUÍ!- dijo golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

-¡ja! por supuesto. Que acaso creían que me gustaba pasar navidad con un marimacho como Akane.

-¡mejor cállate FENÓMENO!

\- ¡PECHO PLANO!

\- ¡AFEMINADO!

-¡SILENCIO!- ordenó Nabiki, camino en medio de la sala con brazos cruzados y se detuvo- creo que por esta vez las dos cocineras tienen razón.

-¿la tenemos?- dijeron al unisón las chicas. "esto ser muy bueno para ser vedad, chica avariciosa tramar algo" pensó Shampoo, "de seguro esto nos saldrá muy caro ¡demonios! Ya no puedo aumentar más mi deuda con Nabiki" pensaba Ukyo soltando un respiro.

-así es, Y por eso esta navidad ustedes se encargarán de la fiesta.- las señaló.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

\- para que pasen más tiempo con mi cuñadito.- comenzó a tocarle los hombros a Ranma.- ambas organizarán la celebración, una pondrá su local y lo adornará de una forma espectacular y la otra se encargará de la cena.

-un momento ¿y ustedes de qué se encargarán?- preguntó Ukyo

-de llevar al chico de la trenza por supuesto.

-ya decía yo que no nos iba a salir gratis.

-yo pedir hacer la cena.- dijo Shampoo levantando la mano y brincando.

-oye espera, yo ni siquier…

-decidido, Shampoo la cena y Ukyo el lugar.-determino Nabiki

-¡ja! Yo hacer mejor cena que Ukyo decoración. Y yo quedarme con airen.- agarró del cuello a Mousse.- verte en tu derrota Ukyo.- y salió brincando.

-¡qué te pasa Shampoo, yo puedo decorar un salón mejor que tú cocinar!-comenzó a seguirla por los tejados.

-Nabiki, ¿estas consiente de que hiciste una locura?- dijo Soun con una expresión seria.

-puede que sea cierto papa, pero…-sacó su calculadora.-con lo que nos ahorraremos ¡nos podremos ir de viaje por unas semanas! De nada.

* * *

Al día siguiente por las calles de Nerima una castaña con semblante azul veía una larga lista.

-demonios, esa nabiki se salió con la suya, todo esto me saldrá carísimo… aunque pensándolo bien ¡es una gran oportunidad para estar con ran-chan!

 _Imaginación de Ukyo_

 _-Ukyo, esta velada a estado maravillosa y todo gracias a ti- decía un Ranma con esmoquin._

 _-solo quería que fuera una noche especial para los dos- dijo Ukyo con brillo en sus ojos, usaba un provocativo vestido lila y guantes blancos._

 _\- y lo has conseguido- le sostuvo las manos.- Ukyo… perdón por no darme cuenta antes. Ahora entiendo que tú eres el verdadero y único amor de mi vida. Por favor huyamos juntos y casémonos._

 _\- pero Ranma, que hay de Akane y Shampo, y de tu sueño de convertirte en el mejor artista marcial._

 _-ellas nunca me importaron, akane tiene cara de cucaracha y Shampoo esta gorda como godzilla. Y de lo segundo… ahora tú eres mi nuevo sueño. Tú, ese carrito de okonomiyakis y nuestros tres perritos pomeranea con nombres de comida…_

Ukyo se retorcía como pescado al pensar en la escena.

-¡Decidido, le daré a ran-chan la mejor navidad que tendrá en la vida! Aunque tendré que trabajar como loca para que todo esté listo… - suspiro- si tan solo tuviera a alguien que me ayudara. No es justo, hasta Shampoo tiene al torpe de mousse para ayudarle ¡oh por favor!- se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la nieve y con los brazos extendidos.- ¡espíritus de las navidades pasadas! ¡Bríndenme su ayuda! – como una estrella fugaz un cerdito cayó del cielo para enterrarse boca abajo en una montañita de nieve.

\- ¿qué?, pero si es ryoga… ¡gracias espíritus de la navidad!-grito al aire haciendo alabanzas.- ¡Ryoga! ¡más inoportuno no podías ser, amigo! - lo levantó de la nieve- ¡qué alegría verte!- el cerdo la veía perplejo.- tú me ayudaras a preparar la fiesta de navidad, serás como un duende de santa.- el cerdito abrió mucho los ojos, golpeó con sus pesuñas la cara de Ukyo y salió chillando como el puerquito que es.

-¡aaaa! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Todavía que te saco de la nieve, ¡cerdo desconsiderado!- lo persiguió con su espátula en mano.- ¡me las pagaras!- dejo caer su espátula al piso. Al levantar la no encontró a ningún animalito ahí.- ¿qué, pero a dónde…? – volteó su espátula, pegado como mosca aplastada estaba Ryoga con ojos de espiral. Con su mano lo despegó de su utensilio de cocina.- creo que se me pasó la mano. Pero se lo merece.- cargó con el puerquito y sus cosas al local.

Dejó al animal en el piso, a su gran equipaje por un lado y corrió a la cocina a calentar agua. "Tal vez quiera escapar una vez que lo convierta"- pensó -"ya se"- corrió a un cajón por una tira de tela, "con esto será suficiente", acto seguido ató las patas delanteras del animalito a la de una mesa. Sonó la chicharra de la tetera y la virtió sobre su invitado.- ¡aaaah!- grito al ver a Ryoga completamente desnudo y todavía inconsciente frente de ella.- olvide que está desnudo cuando se convierte.- dijo tapándose los ojos con ambas manos.- debe de tener algún cambio en su equipaje.- husmeó la mochila con la cara más roja que un tomate.

Ryoga comenzó a abrir los ojos, la cabeza le daba vueltas, por un momento estaba siendo golpeado por una espátula gigante y ahora se encontraba atado de manos, completamente desnudo en el restaurante de Ukyo. Un momento ¡estaba atado de manos completamente desnudo en el restaurante de Ukyo!- ¡¿Ukyo?!- dijo con una expresión de terror- ¿qué, q, qué… qué es lo que quieres hacer conmigo?

Ukyo palideció a semejante insinuación- ¡pero quien crees que soy! ¡Ni que fuera una pervertida como tú!- desde fuera del local se escuchaban varios golpes seguidos de gritos.

-¡no! ¡auch! ¡Ukyo para! ¡aaaa! ¡Por favor! ¡auch! ¡Al menos deja vestirme! ¡aaaaaa!

Unos cuantos moretones después, los dos castaños estaban sentados en el suelo (vestidos). Ryoga se quejaba al Ukyo ponerle una vendita en la mejilla.

-si tan solo me hubieras explicado todo, en vez de soltarte a tirarme palazos, ¡auch!

-ya deja de quejarte, además tú no eres el único dañado, ¡¿ya viste como me dejaste la cara!?- señalo su rostro lleno de banditas.

-lo siento, dijo Ryoga bajando la mirada.

-claro que te puedo perdonar si me ayudas con los preparativos para la fiesta navideña.

-NO.- dijo secamente.

-¿Qué?

-dije que no. Lo siento y todo pero no te ayudare con esa celebración.

-¿qué? ¿Pero, por qué?

-no me agradan mucho esas festividades.- volteo, evadiendo la mirada- pero tú me sorprendes, no creía que te gustara festejar esa fiesta.

-Navidad. Se llama navidad, y bueno no soy precisamente fanática, pero si me gusta celebrarla.

-mmm me atrevería a decir que solo la festejas porque el tonto de Ranma lo hace.

-¡qué!- la descubrió- bueno y eso que tiene de malo, ni que tú no lo hicieras con Akane.

-¿pero qué dices?

-¿acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta que siempre te apareces en navidad con los Tendo y casualmente con un obsequio para Akane?

-¡claro qué no! Yo siempre le traigo regalos, otra cosa es que coincida con esa fecha infernal… oye, espera un momento, ¿¡dónde quedó una cajita rosa que llevaba!?- se paró bruscamente.

-te refieres a eso.- Ukyo señalo lo que antes era una caja de regalos, rota y aplastada. Ryoga casi se hecha a chillar.- la encontré al lado tuyo cuando caíste del cielo.- una aurea depresiva rodeó al muchacho.

-oye, ¿sabes qué Akane estará en la fiesta?- Ryoga abrió mucho los ojos- yo podría decirle, digo si tú quieres claro, que ayudaste con los preparativos.- el cine interno de Ryoga comenzó a trabajar.

 _-¡oh! Ryoga, quedo precioso,- Akane recorría la gran habitación, (que para nada se parecía al local de Ukyo) la peli azul llevaba un vestido ampón color rojo con escote strapless._

 _\- me alegra que te guste Akane, lo decore pensando en ti… - se tapó la cara dramáticamente.- perdona, no debería decir esto… yo no te merezco._

 _-¡no Ryoga! ¡Yo soy la que no te merece! ¡Todo este tiempo te he mentido!... yo sé que eres P-chan.- Ryoga casi se infarta con la noticia- siempre lo supe… es solo que no quería estar lejos de ti. Por eso fingí no saber nada… era la única forma de estar a tu lado siendo la prometida de otro… perdóname.- tapó su rostro con ambas palmas._

 _\- te perdonaré- retiró las manos de su cara- solo si huyes conmigo y aceptas ser mi esposa._

 _-nada me gustaría más…_

 _-te amo Akane…_

 _\- yo más Ryoga…_

 _-Akane…_

 _-Ryoga…_

 _-Akane…_

-Ryoga, regresa- Ukyo pasaba su mano frete a la cara de bobo del chico- supongo que esa cara significa un sí.

-si lo que estas proponiendo…- cambio drástica mente su expresión a una seria- es una alianza para deshacer el compromiso forzado dictaminado por sus padres de una buena vez… entonces… - ahora una expresión de felicidad se asomaba en su rostro mientras levantaba su palma.- ¡cuenta conmigo!

-perfecto-dijo Ukyo chocando su palma con la del chico- Entonces ¡vamos!

-¿eh? ¿A dónde? ¿No planearemos antes como los separaremos?

\- a comprar lo necesario para mañana, lo demás lo hablaremos a después, no podremos hacer nada sin fiesta y necesito que me ayudes a cargar con las cosas.

\- en ese caso.- Ryoga se colocó su mochila.

-¿Qué rayos haces con eso? No la necesitas, déjala.

-claro que si la necesito, si salgo lo más probable es que… tome otro camino-dijo apenado- y aquí cargo con lo indispensable para sobrevivir.

-aaah no, nada de perderse. Necesito TU AYUDA. Ya tenemos un trato.- le arrebató la mochila.- toma.- le dio el extremo de una bufanda y la otra parte se la enredo en el cuello.- no la sueltes, así no te perderás.

-pero Ukyo, la bufanda está casi desecha.

-no tienes que decírmelo, ya lo sé, es solo que con los gastos que tendré no me puedo comprar una nueva ¿Pero qué estas esperando? vamos ya.

Por las calles de Nerima caminaba este singular par. Ukyo por delante observando la lista de mandados y Ryoga en silencio tirando de la bufanda de Ukyo para no perderse. Si no fuera por la obvia diferencia de estaturas todos creerían que se trataba de una madre con su hijo. Ukyo dejó la lista para voltear su atención a su acompañante. Las palabras "fecha infernal" dichas por el chico de la pañoleta le retumbaban en la cabeza.- ¿Ryoga?

-¿sí?- contesto sin dejar de ver lo que según Ukyo era una bufanda.

-¿por qué le tienes miedo a la navidad?

-¡¿qué?! Jaja, ¿de qué hablas Ukyo? ¿De dónde sacas esas locuras?- se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo.

\- ¡ah! ¡Qué bueno! Porque allí esta Rodolfo el reno.- señalo por detrás.

-¡¿dónde?!- gritó y de un brinco terminó en los brazos de Ukyo.

-¿pues no que no tenías miedo?- lo soltó- vamos Ryoga cuéntame, ¿qué acaso no soy tu amiga?

-está bien te diré- se levantó del piso- pero si te lo cuento es para que tomes precauciones en estos días.- le sostuvo de hombros y la miraba muy seria.- verás, mi abuelo siempre me dijo que la navidad era una celebración pagana para invocar demonios occidentales. Yo nunca le creí, hasta una noche buena…

-tenía como 6 años, acompañe a mi madre al centro de la ciudad donde vivíamos por que el abuelo llevaba dos días perdido. No sé cómo pudo pasar pero en medio de la multitud me separé de ella. Terminé llorando sentado en la acera, de pronto un anciano vestido de un rojo infernal se reía de mi como desquiciado, me dio miedo y comencé a correr por la calle hasta que tropecé con alguien. La persona con la que me topé era espeluznante, usaba una capucha larga y su pálida cara era iluminada por una vela, una multitud estaba detrás de él con la misma vestimenta. Comenzaron a acorralarme mientras cantaban esos canticos en lenguas muertas para atraer a los demonios. Yo no pude más y me desmaye. Pero no terminó ahí, Ukyo. Después de esa noche, cada 25 de diciembre, aparecían a la puerta de mi casa hechizando a mi familia para que saliera a su encuentro. Cuando deje mi hogar creí librarme de ellos, pero es inútil, a cada poblado que llego, ellos aparecen ¡Es tan horribleee!- el chico lloraba como magdalena abrazado de las piernas de Ukyo.

-ya Ryoga, ¡quieres soltarme!- sacudió una pierna para despegárselo.- no seas bobo, el hombre de rojo que te encontraste era un empleado disfrazado de Santa, la gente con túnicas solo era un grupo de coristas cantando villancicos y no son lenguas muertas, suelen cantar en Español o en Ingles. Tal vez no lo entendías antes porque solo eras un niño.

-¡por favor Ukyo! ¡¿Has escuchado la traducción de esos cantos?! Hablan de muñecos de nieve que cobran vida y peces que beben por un rio, ¡eh! ¡¿Cómo puede hacer eso un pez si no es por una presencia demoníaca?!

-Ryoga solo son cantos, no significa que es real.

-Y qué me dices de ese viejito rabo verde, entrando a todas las casas sin permiso de nadie. ¡Eso es allanamiento a la morada! ¡Y nadie hace nada!

-¡BASTA!- Ukyo le dio un zape con su espátula- no hagas que me arrepienta de nuestro trato, si te vas a comportar así en la cena será mejor que renuncies desde ahora.

-¡no, no! Me comportaré, lo prometo. Solo no pongas esas invocaciones paganas- Ukyo rodó los ojos, era por demás con su amigo.

Llegaron al centro comercial y comenzaron a tachar cosas de su enorme lista. Ukyo notaba que el chico se le pegaba más cuando pasaban cerca de empleados disfrazados de personajes característicos de esta época. "ha de querer mucho quedar bien con Akane, se nota que se está esforzando para no salir corriendo. Cielos, Akane es afortunada de que un chico la quiera así y una boba por no darse cuenta" pensó Ukyo.

Ya para la tarde solo faltaba la mantelería. Ryoga pidió a Ukyo dejarlo ir a comprar algo por sí solo. A la castaña no le pareció mucho la idea.

-¿enserió me crees capas de perderme en un centro comercial?

\- si no lo creyera no dudaría en dejarte ir. Pero bueno, supongo que no tengo otra opción más que confiar en ti.

Media hora después Ukyo se dirigía a la oficina del centro comercial, poco antes había sido voceada para que fuera a recoger "su puerquito negro". El oficial a cargo explicó a la castaña que encontraron al animal chillando en medio de una orquesta navideña y que pudieron dar con ella gracias al trapo (bufanda) que tenía gravado el nombre de la chica. El cerdito al ver a su amiga se lanzó hacia ella lloriqueando.

-cielos, debiste de haber tenido el susto de tu vida- recibió a su amigo con los brazos, observó que donde se encontraba Ryoga había una pequeña bolsita de papel.- ¿y ese paquete? De seguro es el nuevo regalo de Akane- Ukyo estaba a punto de abrir el paquete cuando el puerco se puso ante ella y le pego con la pesuña en su mano- ¡Auch! Ok está bien no la abriré. Que genio.

Una vez ya afuera del centro comercial la chica castaña se lamentaba por la repentina transformación del chico de la pañoleta. Ya estaba oscuro y el aire frio cortaba la piel. Una ventisca hizo que su bufanda se volara y perdiera.

-¡demonios! Por eso quería que me ayudaras a cargar con todas las cosas- el cerdito caminaba al lado de ella con una expresión de culpa- pero ya enserio Ryoga, debemos de encontrar agua caliente, todavía nos falta el árbol y no creo poder cargar con él y con todas las bolsas.- se escuchó un gruñido proveniente del estómago de la chica- y para colmo no hemos podido comer.- el estómago del cerdito imitó el sonido.- solo espero que la fiesta navideña valga la pena.

-¿acaso planeas una cena navideña?- se escuchó una voz ronca en un callejón obscuro.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo la joven poniéndose en guardia.

-tranquila soy un simple vendedor navideño.- salió a la luz. La chica y el cerdo se sorprendieron al ver que el hombre tenía aspecto de galleta de jengibre, pero no lucia muy agradable. Usaba una gabardina y un sombrero de pescador. Fue tanto el susto de Ryoga que brincó por instinto al escote del abrigo de Ukyo.

-¡cerdo pervertido salte de ahí!- con una mano sacó al animal de su vestimenta.- y específicamente ¿qué es lo que vende?

\- De todo para que tu fiesta sea la mejor- el cerdito jalaba con su hocico el pantalón de la chica.

-¡basta Ryoga! ¿Y tiene algo para los enamorados?

-¡ah! Justamente tengo un disco de villancicos para romper el hielo.- Ryoga se entre puso gruñéndole al vendedor.- parece que no le agrado a tu amiguito.

-no le haga caso. ¿Entonces dice que es bueno?

-por supuesto, los canticos son tan buenos que hará que él amor de tu vida se una a ti.

-pues si es así, me llevaré uno.- Ryoga abrió los ojos como plato, corrió lo más que sus patitas lo dejaron hasta la esquina. Ni un segundo tardó en aparecer ya con su cuerpo humano. Corrió y con un solo movimiento cargó a Ukyo en Brazos y a las compras que habían hecho. Siguió corriendo como loco por media ciudad hasta sentirse seguro.

-por fin estamos a salvo.- dijo agitado

-Ryoga serias tan amable de bajarme.

-perdona- la soltó delicadamente. Una vez en el piso le dio una bofetada con una espátula pequeña.- ¡auch! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?! Todavía que te salvo.

-eso es por aprovechado ¿y salvarme de qué? No seas ridículo.

-¿cómo que de qué? ¡¿Qué tu mamá no te dijo que no hablaras con extraños?! ¿El que ese señor tuviera cara de galleta no te dice que hay algo sospechoso en él?

-ryoga se me hace muy grosero de tu parte que juzgues a las personas por su aspecto. Pero en fin, lo bueno es que no quedamos lejos del puesto de árboles. Así que vamos.- Más de 5 veces en todo el trayecto el chico de la pañoleta estuvo a punto de tomar un camino equivocado y otras 2, desapareció de los ojos de Ukyo.

-Enserio no sé cómo lo hace Hibiki. Mira que perderte aún caminando a mi lado, sí que tienes talento.

-¡yo no me perdí! Solo cuidaba que la cara de galleta no nos siguie…- paró al ver que Ukyo le extendía la mano- ¿qué haces con eso?

-tomémonos de la mano hasta el local. No puedo permitir que te pierdas ahora, y más porque tú cargarás el árbol.- el chico la veía detenidamente.- ¿pero que estas esperando? No hay nada de malo, solo somos amigos ¿cierto?- el joven no muy convencido afirmó- entonces no hay problema.- le tomó la mano y siguieron su camino.

Compraron uno de los últimos árboles de navidad que quedaban. El vendedor se sorprendió al ver con qué facilidad cargaba Ryoga el árbol con un solo brazo. Comenzaba a refrescar y poco después la nieve empezó a caer. "¡demonios! sí que hace frio" pensó Ukyo "parece que a él el frio no le molesta para nada. Su mano es tan cálida…" la chica se ruborizó al darse cuenta de su situación. Siempre soñó con estar así con alguien, en una velada invernal caminando por las calles.

-Ukyo creo que el frio te quemo las mejillas, las tienes Rojas.- la cocinera negó con la cabeza.

-no es nada.- le sonrió con timidez. Ahora Ryoga se puso como tomate, no se había dado cuenta de la escena en la que se encontraba.

-Uu Uckyo.- La mencionada volteó a verlo.- solo te quería decir que es muy agradable pasar el tiempo contigo.

-Ryoga a mí también me… -

¡aaaaahhh!

Un grito desde las alturas interrumpió la escena al estrellarse, el autor, justo enfrente de los castaños.- Ranma…

-Hola U-chan- contesto una mareada pelirroja sobándose la cabeza.- ¡ah! ¡Pero si es P-chan! Con qué el cerdo te está ayudando con la fiesta ¿uh?- Ramna creyó ver por unos momentos que los chicos estaban agarrados de la mano, pero ellos se soltaron con gran velocidad.

-¡Que no me llames P-chan! ¡Te voy a dar tu merecido niñita!- La pelirroja puso expresión de terror, pero no por las amenazas de su amigo, si no por un aura destructiva que se acerca con mayor velocidad al lugar.

-bueno, me gustaría quedarme a discutir ese tema, pero si no me doy prisa no llegaré ni a noche buena. Por cierto, si Akane les da unos cupcake de chispas de chocolate, por lo que más quieran no se los coman ¡adiós!- y salió corriendo por la derecha. No pasó ni medio minuto cuando una muy encabritada Akane, con su mazo en mano, llegó del lado contrario.

-¡hola chicos!- dijo recuperando el aliento.

-¡Hola Aka...!

-¿vieron por donde se fue Ranma?- los dos chicos se miraron y señalaron por donde había escapado el artista marcial.

-muchas gracias- y corrió en esa dirección- ¡nos vemos en la cena!- dijo antes de desaparecer.

-esos…

-…no se cansan de discutir.

-creó que desde aquí podemos ir separados, estamos a unas pocas cuadras de mi casa…- dijo viéndolo de reojo.

-sí, no le veo la necesidad

Ya en el local y con media decoración puesta Ukyo dejó por un momento al chico de la pañoleta pelearse solo con las luces navideñas para ella hacer la cena. Bajó a la alacena por unos ingredientes. – ¡odiosas luces! ¡Desenrédense!- escuchó gritar a Ryoga. Soltó una carcajada. No pudo evitar pensar en lo gracioso e inocente que era su amigo "insisto Akane debe ser una boba para no darse cuenta de lo dulce que es Ryoga. Incluso no esta tan mal físicamente y tiene una personalidad muy linda" Se sorprendió a ella misma recordando cómo se tomaron de la mano- ¡¿en qué estás pensando Ukyo?! – se dijo a sí misma. "piensas en él como si fuera perfecto". Por accidente tiró un frasco de vidrio con su mano derecha, el sonido retumbó por toda la casa.

-¿qué sucedió? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- no te preocupe… todo está bajo control- Ukyo se pasó la mano por la frente. "qué demonios estoy haciendo"

\- que bien… oye yo si necesito un poco de ayuda aquí… pero… promete no reírte.

\- en un momento voy… pero ¿por qué me reiría?

-solo promételo.- al llegar al restaurante se encontró con un Ryoga completamente envuelto en luces navideñas. Ukyo no evito caer muerta de risa.- ¡te pedí que no te rieras!

-jajaja, perdóname,- se limpió un par de lágrimas que le salieron por la risa "en definitiva es perfecto, pero un perfecto desastre"- ya te ayudo.- después del enredo con las luces infernales, como las llamaba Ryoga, se dispusieron a cenar.

-esta delicioso como siempre Ukyo- decía atascándose con dos panes en la boca.- no sabes lo arto que ya estoy de comer fideos instantáneos.

\- me imagino- contesto la chica observándolo atragantarse.

-y es bueno para variar comer con compañía. No me mal intérpretes, me gusta viajar solo, conozco mucha gente en mis entrenamientos, pero no es lo mismo.

\- sé a qué te refieres. A mi restaurante también entra mucha gente, pero al final del día siempre termino sola.

-A veces quisiera tener a alguien- dijeron al mismo tiempo. La coincidencia los hizo verse a los ojos.

-Ukyo /Ryoga. -Callaron al coincidir otra vez y desviaron sus miradas.

"pero qué demonios haces Ukyo. Se supone que él es tu socio para deshacerte de Akane y tener el camino libre a Ran-chan" – lo miro comer como si no hubiera un mañana por la situación tan incómoda. Ukyo agitó la cabeza.- "debo hacer algo, si no esto se confundirá más"

-Y bien Ryoga… estaba pensando en el plan… y… ¿Por qué no te le declaras en la fiesta a Akane?- el chico casi se ahoga.

-bueno… yo… yo nnn no podría- comenzó a hacer hoyos en la duela con su dedo. Ukyo le detuvo la mano antes de que acabara haciendo más daño a su local.

\- ¿y si lo ensayas? Yo te podría ayudar.

\- pero ¿Cómo?

\- yo simulare ser Akane ¿entendido?- Ryoga afirmó con la cabeza- está bien- se aclaró la voz.- Hola Ryoga ¿cómo has estado?

-bien Ukyo ¿y tú?

\- ¡que soy Akane!

\- perdón, es que Akane habla más dulce, su voz es como la de un ángel.- la chica gruño.

\- otra vez _¡hola Ryoga-kun!_ \- dijo con una voz chillona.

\- así tampoco habla Akane.- Ukyo desenvainó su espátula y lo fulminó con la mirada- ay… pero así está bien, que gran actriz eres.- dijo para salvar su pellejo.

-solo lo repetiré una vez más ¡hola Ryoga! ¿Cómo has estado?

-muy bien Akane… veo que te has teñido el pelo a castaño. Te ves muy bonita- a Ukyo se le resbaló una gota de sudor por la frente.

\- qué bueno que lo notaste Ryoga-kun. Pero… querías decirme algo muy importante ¿qué era?

\- a ss si si, es que yo yoyo- comenzó a jugar con sus dedo- desde hace tiempo tutu tú. – Agarró de las manos a la chica.- ¡Tú me gustas mucho Ukyo…! digo Akane, digo ¿Quién eras?- la castaña le propino un coscorrón.

-eres un caso perdido.- se paró

-no, espera ¿a dónde vas?

-a seguir con la decoración, tu encárgate de los trastes.

-pero… ¿y el ensayo? ¿Ukyo?- al no recibir respuesta, con el semblante decaído, obedeció el dictamen de la castaña. "soy un cobarde" pensó mientras fregaba la vajilla "así nunca podré declararme, ni con toda la ayuda de Ukyo" suspiró y se miró la mano, recordó la calidez con la que entrelazaron sus manos. "¿pero qué hago?, a mí me gusta Akane… no Ukyo, además a ella le gusta el estúpido de Ranma"… un sonido lo hizo dejar esos pensamientos para ponerle la piel de gallina. El plato que solo hace unos momentos sostenía, yacía en el piso convertido en trisas. Su semblante era azul y de su frente corrían chorros de sudor frio. Él no era oponente para esa situación, sin embargo por más que su mente le pedía que saliera corriendo su cuerpo no respondía.

-¡feliz navidad! ¡Feliz navidad! ¡Feliz Navidad! prospero año y felicidad…- cantaba una animada Ukyo acompañada de una grabadora- ¡mira Ryoga el vendedor no nos engañó!

\- UU UUU Ukyoo- atinó a decir- compraste ese disco a pesar de que te dije que no lo hicieras.

\- pues sí, y no me arrepiento, tiene un buen repertorio- Ukyo observó cómo le temblaban las piernas al muchacho, no evitó soltar una pequeña carcajada.- sabes Ryoga ya estas grande, deberías vencer tu miedo por los villancicos.

-AA Apágalo… por fafavor.

-No, vamos, solo son canciones.

-¡entonces yo lo haré!- corrió con todas sus fuerzas y con el dedo índice en alto a dirección de Ukyo. La chica apenas y pudo esquivarlo.

-¡oye! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?... ¡ah! ¿Querías destruir esto?- le enseñó la pequeña grabadora que llevaba en mano, Ryoga atacó de nuevo pero ella le lanzó una espátula antes.- así menos apagare nada.- subió más el volumen.

-¡basta yo solo intento salvarnos la vida! – lanzó su dedo. Ukyo levantó la grabadora con ambas manos, pero el golpe impactó con la pared en la que estaba recargada. Al desmoronarse el muro ambos jóvenes cayeron sobre los escombros. Ryoga alcanzó a sostenerse con sus brazos y no caer por completo sobre su amiga, al abril los ojos, se cruzó con la mirada azul de la joven. Por un momento olvidó que aquella música "demoniaca" seguía sonando.- Ukyo yo… - la chica en un intento para huir de la situación flexionó su rodilla, impactando fuertemente en las partes nobles de Ryoga. El muchacho sofocado y con grandes lágrimas derramando, rodó de lado para continuar con su llanto.

-¡por Kami! Ve el desastre que ocasionaste, ni siquiera pienso disculparme por el golpe.-gritoneaba Ukyo mientras Ryoga la escuchaba como niñito castigado, sentado en una silla y con una bolsa de hielo sobre su entre pierna.

-ya te dije que lo repararé, y esto no hubiera pasado si me hubieras hecho caso. Un poco más y necesitarías un exorcismo para el local- Ukyo rodo los ojos, el chico no la dejaba de sorprender, como ahora mismo, que se paró decido a dirigirse a una habitación, pero se notaba que seguía adolorido.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- lo jaló de la camisa.

-que no es obvio, al garaje por herramientas.

-en primera ese no es el garaje, es el baño. Y en segunda ya es muy tarde, despertaras a medio vecindario, mejor arréglalo en la mañana y vamos a dormir… nos queda bastante trabajo por hacer.

Ambos castaños dormían ya. Ukyo en su habitación y Ryoga en el pasillo fuera de esta, por precaución a regresar el cara de Jengibre, claro. El chico expresaba gran desesperación en su rostro, en su sueño Akane descubría que era p-chan y no lo tomaba con gran agrado. Le gritaba que le repugnaba y que nunca más lo quería ver.

Del otro lado de la puerta Ukyo no la pasaba mejor. Soñaba que Ranma por fin se decidía por Akane y no solo eso, le decía con gran descaro que a ella siempre la vio como un chico y no le despertaba ni el más mínimo sentimiento. Despertó sobresaltada, recobró el aliento al ver que se trataba de un sueño. "parecía tan real". Llamaron a su puerta, era Ryoga que se asomaba por un pequeño hueco.

-oye Ukyo ¿podría dormir en tu habitación?, en el suelo por supuesto... solo es por precaución - Ukyo se enterneció con su amigo, lucia igual que un niñito asustado. Acepto la propuesta, total después de esa horrenda pesadilla no le vendría mal algo de compañía. El chico de la pañoleta se instaló rápido.

-¿Ukyo?

-¿sí?-contestó desde su cama.

-¿qué pensarías si duermo contigo en forma de P-chan?- el brillo de la espátula estaba cerca de su cuello.

-¡ni lo intentes!

-¡no! ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Lo pregunto por Akane!- Ukyo compuso su postura.

-pensaría que eres un pervertido.- se dejó caer en su cama para después rodar y quedar boca abajo con un brazo colgando.

-sé que cuando se entere se enojará mucho- se acomodó de costado al sentido de su amiga.- pero ¿crees que tenga una posibilidad con ella después? Digo… aunque quisiera, no puedo ocultarle mi secreto por siempre pero… ¿crees que me vea como algo más?

-no lo sé ¿crees que Ranma me vea más que como una amiga de la infancia?- su voz se quebró al final de la oración. Ryoga pudo observar cómo se le cristalizaban los ojos, para después hundir su cara en la almohada. Esta vez más que nunca, deseaba saber la ubicación exacta del dojo Tendo y partirle la cara al cretino de Ranma por haber hecho llorar a la cocinera (porque claro Ranma siempre era él culpable). Pero luego se las arreglaría con aquel idiota, por el momento no podía dejar así a Ukyo. Tomo la mano que le colgaba de la cama y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. La castaña levanto su cuello al sentir el apretón, Ryoga le sonreía desde el suelo. Ambos se quedaron dormidos sin soltarse, esa noche ninguno de los dos se sintió solo al final del día.

Aunque todo quedó en paz en la segunda plata, en el restaurante, cerca de los escombros de la pared, la grabadora comenzaba a parpadear hasta encenderse completamente. En la pequeña pantalla se podía leer la palabra X-mas y una risa parecida a la de santa Claus resonó por sus bocinas.

Continuara.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.

Dejen sus comentarios, me gustaría mucho saber que les pareció.


	2. Chapter 2

Villancicos para P-chan

No es continuación de algún suceso en específico. Espero que les agrade **"Esta historia es participante del concurso: ¡La navidad es un mito! del foro Ranmaniáticos"**

* * *

Ya era mitad del día y Ryoga enlistaba sus pendientes

· Reparar la pared **LISTO**

· Reparar la duela agujerada **LISTO**

· Eliminar la evidencia de la vajilla rota **LISTO.**

· Colocar las malditas luces en la entrada del restaurante **LISTO**

· Adornar cada mesa con listones rojos y verdes **LISTO**

· Arreglarse para la fiesta **LISTO**

· Sacar la basura **pendiente**

· Encontrar el demoniaco disco de villancicos, romperlo, quemarlo y enterrarlo en la nieve sin que Ukyo se dé cuenta… **en proceso**

· Entregar el regalo… **pendiente.**

-¿oye? Ryoga.- el muchacho dio un brinquito del susto y guardo el papel a toda velocidad- ¿podrías ayudarme a terminar de arreglar el árbol después de que saques la basura? - pregunto.

-si en un momen…- se detuvo al ver a la jovencita. La cocinera llevaba un vestido de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga tejido hasta medio muslo color índigo, usaba medias negras y un moño blanco adornaba su cabeza.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Me veo mal?

-no, todo lo contrario, t te ves mu muy bien- la muchacha se hizo hacia atrás con cara de terror.

-gracias supongo…-evitó su mirada para no sonrojarse.- tu tampoco te ves mal.- dijo viéndolo de reojo. Usaba una camisa negra con sus acostumbrados pantalones olivo y una pañoleta a juego.

\- gracias, era lo único que tenía para la ocasión.

-bueno iré empezando

\- te alcanzo en un rato.

El muchacho salió y acomodó la gran bolsa en el contenedor de frente. Se puso de canclillas en la entrada del restaurante y sacó su lista, pluma y tinta. Palomeó la tarea recién hecha y agregó la decoración del árbol.- creo que podría darle el regalo y después buscar el disco- se dijo a si mismo.- tal vez así no se enoje demasiado… pero ¿Cómo se lo doy?

 _Cine interno de Ryoga_

 _-de verdad tienes que ir- decía Ukyo vistiendo un Kimono tradicional._

 _-es mi deber con mi nación.- Ryoga vestía un uniforme de guerra. Ambos se encontraban en una estación del tren de los años 30, había humo por toda la escena y extramente ellos eran los únicos en toda la construcción. Sonó la bocina del vagón.- debo partir ya. – Subió las escaleras del vagón y la chica lo jaló de la camisa._

 _-yo… cuídate mucho.- dijo la joven retrocediendo._

 _-lo haré.- el tren comenzó a andar- ¡Ukyo!- el joven soldado le aventó una pequeña cajita.- para que no me olvides…_

 _-Ryoga… - la muchacha corrió para no perderlo de vista, hasta que tropezó. Con una mirada triste vio partir el tren de guerra.- yo nunca te olvidaré…_

-pero ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando?- se lamentó Ryoga- ¿y de dónde se supone que voy a sacar un tren?- sacudió su cabeza- ¿no sé por qué es tan difícil? Se trata de Ukyo, tan solo debería dárselo y ya.- suspiró- mejor se lo dejo una vez que acabe la fiesta. Sí, eso hare y escribiré una nota agradeciéndole por todo y por lo amable que ha sido conmigo- el chico preparo un papel nuevo, su tinta y pluma, estaba a punto de escribir cuando…

-¡ah! No lo puedo creer.- lo jaló por el cuello de la camisa y lo llevo arrastrando a dentro del restaurante.- yo matándome poniendo el árbol y tú haciendo una cartita.

-retiro lo de amable…- dijo entre dientes.

-¡¿disculpa?!

-nada, nada, que lo siento mucho Ukyo…

Pusieron el árbol en silencio. Cada uno ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Ryoga ideando la manera de entregar el obsequio a la castaña y formulando un plan para encontrar y destruir el Cd maldito. Ukyo por su parte no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que sucedido en la mañana.

-Ryoga…- el mencionado dejó de prestar su atención a las series de palomitas que cocía con hilo.- sobre lo que pasó en la mañana…

Flash back…

Una pequeña ventisca hizo erizar todo el cuerpo de Ryoga, se enrolló más en su futon y abrazó con más fuerza la almohada. "maldito frio, lo bueno es que no dormí afuera." el chico percibió un olor "No puedo creerlo, hasta las almohadas de Ukyo huelen a salsa de okonomiyakis" con la mano derecha, y sin abrir los ojos, tentó a buscar otra almohada, al encontrarla la jaló. "esta es más suave" la olfateó "y huele mucho mejor" la apretó más hacia él. "Huele a…" la almohada hizo un leve quejido. Ryoga abrió los ojos de golpe- ¡Uu uky yo…¡- dijo ahogando un grito. "¡Pero qué demonios! ¿Qué hace ella en el suelo?" el chico de la pañoleta observó detenidamente la situación, ambos se encontraban dentro del futon, la muchacha de costado dándole la espalda, su brazo derecho estaba apresado debajo de la joven, mientras que el otro estaba arriba de ella, ambos abrazando por la cintura a la cocinera. "debo actuar con cautela… si despierta en esta posición de seguro me golpea hasta que se rompa su espátula" soltó grandes lagrimones imaginándose la paliza. Con gran cuidado quitó el brazo derecho, giró su cuerpo a quedar completamente boca arriba, suspiró, solo faltaba un último movimiento para librarse de una severa contusión. Deslizó suavemente el brazo, a tan solo unos centímetros de recobrar su extremidad Ukyo se giró con rapidez enganchándose del cuerpo del joven. La muchacha tenía recostada su cabeza en el pecho de Ryoga y su pierna izquierda enredada en el cuerpo. – Que frio- dijo, todavía dormida la cocinera, apretándose más a Ryoga "por qué siempre me meto en problemas" se lamentó Ryoga. Bajó su cabeza para ver a su opresora. Expresaba mucha tranquilidad "así se ve más linda" se ruborizó al verla. "eres un idiota Ryoga, seguramente ella está soñando con el estúpido de Ranma" –Ryoga…- el muchacho se quedó de piedra- Ryoga…

-sí, si ¿si Ukyo?- tartamudeó "¿acaso soñará conmigo?"

-Ryoga…- la castaña se pegó más a su cuerpo- Ryoga… arregla la pared.

-¡¿es en serio?!- dijo y tapó su boca al darse cuenta del tono que uso. Ukyo levantó sus parpados pesadamente, al desconocer el objeto en el que estaba recostada, levantó su cuello, su rostro cambio de expresión tan rápido que apenas se pudo notar la evolución de intriga a miedo, después asombro y ,para desgracia del chico de la pañoleta, culminar en furia.

-¡Ryoga!- la cocinera se enderezó y tomo del cuello de la camisa al chico.

\- espee... peera ukyo, ¡todo tiene una explicación!

-¡idiota! ¡¿Qué explicación puede haber para que te escabulleras en mi cama?!

\- ¡¿en tu cama?! ¡¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?! ¡Tú fuiste la que se escabulló a mi futon!- Ukyo quedo en shock, soltó al chico de la camisa, quien cayó de espaldas sobre las cobijas, se paró y confirmó que las acusación de Ryoga era verdad.

-yo, yo… yo iré a hacer el desayuno- y corrió fuera de la habitación, para en menos de un minuto regresar.- ¿tú? ¿Los quieres con pulpo y cebolla?

\- si… estarían bien- la chica afirmó con la cabeza y levantó una capa de polvo al correr planta abajo. "¿pero qué mosco le pico? Bueno, al menos singo con vida"

Fin de flash back.

Ryoga suspiró al recordar cómo se libró intacto de esa situación.- si ¿qué hay con eso?

-nada, solo quería estar segura de que entendieras que fue un accidente… - su mirada estaba clavada en un hilo y aguja que no podía insertar- lo más seguro es que me haya caído de la cama.- no cedía ante los utensilios de costura- y después rodara, terminando a tu lado ¡ah! ¡Maldito hilo, entra!- Ryoga le arrebató la aguja e hilo y sin mayor dificultad la ensartó.

-tranquila, yo entiendo.

-¡no! Tú no lo entiendes. No quiero que creas que soy como Shampoo.

-lo sé, tú si hablas fluido.- Ukyo soltó una risita.

Continuaron arreglando el árbol, conversando de distintos recuerdos que compartían. Al poco momento de terminar Ukyo revisaba por todos los ángulos al árbol. Ladeaba la cabeza, lo veía desde lejos, cambiaba de lugar una que otra esfera, se agachaba y utilizaba sus pulgares e índices para visualizar mejor el encuadre.

-Ukyo ¿qué haces?

-es que falta algo, no sé qué sea, pero, siento que no se ve bien.

-pues para mí se ve bien.

-creo que es la estrella, sí, es eso- agarró una silla para alcanzar el adorno- la cambiaremos por el ángel. Ryoga podrías pasármelo, está sobre la mesa.

-aquí esta.- la chica solo estiró la mano, estaba muy concentrada en quitar la estrella.

-gracias ¿eh? Ryoga esto no es el ángel, esto… ¿qué es esto?- Dijo sosteniendo con ambas manos una cajita amarilla

-un regalo… para ti.

\- ¿para mí?-sorprendida brincó de la silla.

-ábrelo.- la muchacha quitó la envoltura y abrió la pequeña caja. Dentro encontró una bufanda color blanco.

\- ¡Ryoga! No debiste molestarte.

-te gustó.

-¡Que dices, me encanto! –Se la puso- ¡nadie me había regalado algo así en navidad! la compraste cuando desapareciste en el centro comercial ¿verdad? Y yo que creí que fuiste a comprar el regalo de Akane.

Ryoga puso cara de espanto "es cierto, pude haber remplazado el regalo de Akane" se agarraba con las dos manos la cabeza "que torpe soy". Sintió un fuerte agarre por la cintura, Ukyo lo abrazaba.

-¡Muchas gracias Ryoga! Aunque siento decirte que yo no preparé ningún regalo, ¿Ryoga?- el chico no le contestaba, levantó la cara para verle, el chico tenia aquella mirada soñadora que lo hacía parecer medio drogado. Ukyo se asustó y lo soltó de inmediato.- ¡Ryoga despierta!- con su espátula le dio un golpe que lo hizo caer sentado.

-¡auch! ¿Y ahora por qué me pegas?- se sobaba el gran chichón de su frente.

\- pusiste una cara rara…-"como la que pones con Akane" pensó. Le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantar- Lo siento por el golpe y por no tener regalo para ti.

-no, con el abrazo basta.- la chica se sonrojó al instante.

-Ryoga… ¿qué es lo que sucede entre…?

-¡Nehao!- Llegó la china aventando la puerta y haciendo que tanto Ryoga como Ukyo cayeran de espaldas.- Shampoo estar aquí.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Shampoo?! ¡¿Qué en tu aldea de locas no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?!- la china ni le presto la más mínima atención. Se paseó por el lugar observando la decoración navideña.

-ver que no está tan mala tu decoración, y también observar que chico cerdo te ayudó.- chifló con los dedos.

\- ¡ya voy cielito!- entro Mousse con un gran carrito atascado de guisos, pavo, bacalao, ponche, etc.

-lástima que parecer un montón de basura comparando con mi cena.

\- ¡cállate! ¡Tu comida es la que parece basura a comparación de mi hermosa decoración!- ambas jóvenes se encontraban cara a cara, sus miradas sacaban chispa de la rivalidad que emanaban.

\- hola mousse.

-hola Ryoga, oye ¿sabes dónde puedo dejar toda esta comida?

\- sí, sígueme.- ignorando la eterna enemistad de las chicas, se pasaron de largo a la cocina, total, conociéndolas tardarían bastante antes de que alguna cediera. Un pequeño brillo hiso que ukyo fijara su vista en la gargantilla de Shampoo, lo que colgaba de ésta era un pequeño cascabel dorado.

-lindo collar Shampoo- la peli morado retrocedió apenada.- ¿acaso fue un regalo?

-¡así es! ¡Yo se lo regalé a mi linda futura esposita!- dijo Mousse abrazándola por detrás.

-¡dejarme mousse!- se zafó del chico pato.

\- que no te de pena querida Shampoo- la abrazo de nuevo- ¡cuando acepto mi regalo fui el hombre más feliz de la tierra!

-¡dije que te callaras!- la amazona le dio un puñetazo y le propino una lluvia de patadas.

\- me parece que eligió bien- dijo burlona Ukyo- combina perfecto con tu transformación de gato.- soltó una risita.

-más bien- completo Ryoga- creo que se lo regaló para guiarse con el sonido del cascabel, con eso de que el pobre está más ciego que un topo.

-¡ja ja ja! Por eso no la ha confundo.

-¡QUIEREN CALLARSE YA!

-Tranquila, debes de aceptar que es gracioso.- contestó la castaña mientras Ryoga se limpiaba las lágrimas por reír.

\- dejar de decir tontería y decirme el plan.

-¿de qué hablas?

-no engañar a Shampoo, yo saber que tener plan, siempre que ustedes juntarse tramar algo para separar airen de chica violenta.

-pues ahora que lo mencionas… no.- ambos cayeron en cuenta que olvidaron por completo el fin principal de la fiesta. Se centraron solo en la decoración y en pasarla bien ¿qué era lo que ocurría con ellos?

-¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Y tu ¿qué me dice? ¿Planeaste algo con Mousse, aparte de darse regalitos? ¿tu comida no estará embrujada, cierto?

\- en primera ambos saber que Mousse ser team Akane. Y en segunda yo no poder usar pociones mágicas el día de hoy… va contra las reglas amazónicas. ¡PERO NO CAMBIAR TEMA! ¿En serio no planear nada? ¡¿Estar juntos desde ayer, y no planear nada?!- Ryoga y Ukyo compartieron una mirada, después se evadieron con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.- un momento. ¿¡Qué estar pasando entre ustedes dos!?

-creo… que deberíamos organizar los asientos.

-si… yo iré por una cosa- ambos castaños evadieron la situación. No había nada que explicar, ni ellos mismos lo entendían y mucho menos sabían si existía algo o solo eran imaginaciones. La china gruñó al ser ignorada, sabía que algo raro pasaba con ese par, se acercó a Ryoga con gran determinación, si quería información lo más seguro es que él fuera el que hablara.

-Ryoga… ¿qué pasar entre Ukyo y tú?

-de de de qué hablas Shampoo… no no pasa nada…- el joven no pudo terminar su patética explicación, pues el terrorífico sonido del Cd resonó por toda la habitación. "no puede ser, olvidé por completo esa maldita música"- Yo, yo, yo, te dije ¡que no lo volvieras a poner! – y corrió como la última vez, en busca de destruir la grabadora.

-vaya Ryoga, creí que con los invitados ya no te comportarías así- decía Ukyo esquivando ágilmente los ataques.

\- ¡¿por qué insistes en ponernos en peligro?!

-deja de decir tonterías, solo es música…- una bola de hierro en cadenada se estrelló en la grabadora- ¡pero qué demonios!

-será mejor que le hagas caso a Ryoga- dijo mousse con una pose seria- esas canciones no traen nada bueno.

-¡¿es enserio?! ¡Tú también!

\- hace miles de años- el reflejo de la luz en sus lentes le daba un toque de seriedad y sabiduraia al chico pato- en la época medieval los villancicos eran usadas para dar a conocer las noticias en pueblos vecinos, pero gente malvada, al ver lo populares que eran, comenzaron a usarlos para embrujar a las personas y adquirir el control de sus acciones. Nuestra aldea tiene prohibido el uso de esos canticos por precaución.

-¡ves! ¡Hasta un pueblo entero los prohíbe!

\- Ryoga… en su aldea las mujeres se casan si un hombre las golpea- dijo poniendo cara de fastidio.

\- ¡qué es verdad! ¿tú por qué crees que Shampoo no ofreció su restaurante? La momia nos mataría si sabe que festejamos la navidad y más con esa música.

-¿es cierto Shampoo? No me digas que tú también le temes a la navidad.

\- ¡Shampoo no temer a nada!... pero, si ser regla Amazona.

\- ¡esto es increíble!

\- Ukyo…- la llamó el chico de la pañoleta.- no te enojes, es por nuestro bien…

-un momento ¿qué es lo que se escucha?

 ** _-¡ oh ¡ blanca navidad, nieve… un blanco sueño y un cantar..._**

-¿Uuu kyo? ¿cu cu cu cuantos discos y grabadoras tienes?- la joven volteó con un semblante pálido.

\- solo uno…

* * *

Unas cuantas cuadras de ahí, conversaban, o mejor dicho peleaban, la pareja más problemática de la ciudad en camino a la gran fiesta navideña.

-enserió Akane, no sé por qué te molestaste en preparar esos panecillos, si sabes muy bien que Shampoo haría la cena.

\- a diferencia de ti, a mí no me gusta llegar con las manos vacías. Y no te preocupes, por mi te puedes morir atragantado con la comida de Shampoo.

\- ¡ja! ¿Y quién se comerá eso? Te recuerdo que yo soy el único valiente que come tus venenos.

\- pues estará Ryoga…

-mmm pobre cerdo.

-¿qué dijiste?

-nada, que hace mucho que no lo veo.

-si a mí también me alegra verlo en estas fechas. ¿Te sucede algo Ranma?- la peli azul se dio cuenta que su prometido estaba pensativo. Y eso casi nunca pasaba.

-nada es solo que ayer, cuando me lanzaste con toda tu fuerza de marimacho…- la chica lo fulmino con la mirada.- ¿acaso estoy mintiendo?- Akane se limitó a voltear le la cara.- bueno, como te iba diciendo, ayer cuando caí en la nieve, por un pequeño instante me pareció ver que Ukyo y él se tomaban de la mano.

\- ¿crees que estén saliendo?

\- no lo sé, pero no es la primera vez que pensamos eso.

\- y eso explicaría por qué Ukyo no nos siguió anoche.

\- y también Ryoga

\- ¿qué, pero él que tiene que ver?

-digo… explicaría… por qué Ryoga no prefirió pelear conmigo- aunque tal vez el chico cerdo ya no esté interesado en su prometida, él no era quien para revelar que alguna vez Ryoga la quiso.

\- sí, tiene sentido. Me alegro por ambos.

-¡sh!… ¿Escuchas eso?

-¿qué cosa?

-eso, es como un tambor.

-mira a ya,- señalo la joven- es Mousse.

-pero… ¿qué está haciendo con esa ropa?- el chino vestía una túnica hebrea, unas sandalias y una galleta navideña dibujada sobre su frente. Llevaba consigo un tambor, que sonaba con ritmo lento.

-¡MOUSSE!- apareció corriendo la amazona, ella lucía un traje parecido al del chico pato.- ¡¿por qué dejar a Shampoo?!

-¿pero qué…

-…demonios?

\- Shampoo no lo hagas más difícil.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¿Por qué no querer cenar conmigo? ¿acaso… mi comida ser igual de horrenda como la de Akane?- Ranma expresó temor, el tamaño de aura de batalla de Akane aumentó hasta el cielo.

-por todos los cielo, por supuesto que no, yo nunca cometería la grosería de comparar tu comida con la de Akane.- el chico de la trenza sufría al mantener a Akane sostenida con una llave para que no le rompiera la cara a mousse.- pero tú sabes que soy pobre… y solo poseo este viejo tambor…

\- a shampoo no importarle eso, ¡Wo ai ni!- y le plató tremendo beso en la boca. Los dos espectadores quedaron con la boca abierta, incluso Akane había dejado de luchar para soltarse de Ranma.

-bueno si eso no te importa entonces ¡vámonos a belén! Digo ¡al restaurante! Pero, querida… tienes de tanto correr los zapatos rotos.

-eso no importar

-claro que sí, pero no te preocupes que nos iremos en mi burrito sabanero- chiflo y del restaurante de Ukyo salió un burro con una sábana en el lomo y con el mismo dibujo de galleta en medio de los ojos. Los chinos lo montaron y al poco tiempo desaparecieron, dejando completamente sorprendidos a Ranma y compañía.

-¿Qué diablos acaba de ocurrir?

-muy seguramente una poción que no salió bien ¿viste el dibujo que tenían todos en la frente?

-¡ay sí! Te cambia una prometida y se lo adjudicas a la magia.

\- no me digas que ese burro no lucia lo bastante extraño.

\- en todo caso, salió del restaurante de Ukyo… ¿qué crees que suceda ahí adentro?

-no lo sé, pero averigüémoslo- caminó hasta la entrada

-ten cuidado por favor.- afirmó con la cabeza, antes de que siquiera tocara la puerta, ésta se abrió dejando salir a una multitud. Akane reaccionó a tiempo y brincó a la barda de enfrente, Ranma, por otro lado, era pisado por toda la gente que salía del restaurante. La peli azul desde lo alto pudo observar cierto patrón en los extraños que salían del local.- 12 luchadores de kendo, 11 gimnastas, 10 guías de jusenkio, 9 patinadores de hielo, 8 artistas marciales, 7 porristas, 6 pandas, 5 puerquitos negros 4 patos con lentes…- Akane bajó al despejarse la zona, tres gatos rosas lamían la cara inconsciente y con ojos de espiral de su prometido.- …3 gatos- con la mano los espantó- Ranma despierta…

-¿qué me paso? – se enderezó y sobo su cabeza

\- te dije que tuvieras cuidado.- la joven avanzó al local

-espera Akane, no sabemos que más hay adentro.

-sea lo que sea solo son tres cosas.- abrió tranquilamente la puerta, dentro encontró un bonsai.- ves.

-mira Akane, hay dos anillos en la maseta.- los tomo sin preocupación alguna.

\- "2 anillos y 1 bonsai"- deja ahí, no sabemos de quien son.-desobedeciendo las advertencias de su prometida se colocó uno.

-mira, ahora entiendo la expresión de como anillo al dedo, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de este.

-si serás bobo, ese anillo nunca te quedará, es demasiado pequeño para tus dedos gordos.

\- a ver…- el joven tomó la mano de la chica y se lo puso. Un flash encegueció a los dos prometidos.

-muchas felicidades chicos- dijo Kasumi aventando confeti- ¡mi pequeña por fin quiso hacer feliz a su padre!- lloriqueaba Soun- hasta que te decidiste cuñadito- Nabiki no dejaba de tomar fotos y el panda anunciaba cosas como: "felicidades" "bien hecho hijo" "que buen regalo de navidad" "denos un heredero".

\- ¡¿qué…?! ¡NO! Todo es una confusión.

-sí, esto ni siquiera es nuestro- Akane intentó quitar el anillo pero no pudo.- ¡por que no se zafa!

-¡yo tampoco puedo zafarlo!

-esto debemos celebrarlo como se debe. Saotome.- el panda afirmó y aprovecho que los dos jóvenes estaban distraídos para noquearlos, cargarlos como saco de papas en sus hombros y salir del restaurante seguido de Kasumi. Soun estaba por unírseles pero un sonido lo detuvo.

-Papá -dijo Nabiki después de aclararse la garganta.- ¿no olvidas algo?

\- ¡ah sí!- de su ropa sacó un fajo de billetes y lo aventó a su hija- fue un excelente trabajo Nabiki, estamos orgullosos de ti y la nueva escuela de combate libre Saotome-Tendo esta agradecida contigo.

-si, si, como sea- dijo la chica contando el dinero.- esta todo, ya puedes irte a celebrar.- el hombre le tomó la palabra y salió corriendo del local. La joven se paseó por el restaurante de Okonomiyakis, vio un guiso de papas y lo probo con el dedo- pero que desperdicio de comida ¿eh?- se asombró al ver a Ukyo y Ryoga plácidamente dormidos abrazados junto al árbol.

-aww, no se ven lindos- dijo una voz ronca detrás de ella.

\- yo solo le pedí que se decidiera de las prometidas, no que las emparejara.

-bueno es mi trabajo- dijo quitándose un sombrero de pesca y dejando ver su cara de galleta.- unir a las almas gemelas en noche buena… es mi única recompensa- Nabiki rodó los ojos cuando el señor jengibre le extendió la mano.

-si… claro- dijo sarcástica mientras le entregaba su parte del dinero.

\- entenderás que no se puede vivir solo del amor al arte.

-no me puedo quejar, hizo un gran trabajo. Pero creí que usaría su magia con mi hermana.

\- veras jovencita, a tu hermana y cuñado solo les hacía falta un empujoncito, ellos aunque no lo demuestran su querer es más grande que el sobre peso de santa Claus, en cambio los chicos chinos… bueno las amazonas suelen ser muy tenaces con lo que quieren… ya me encargaré de ellos cuando acabe el efecto.

-¿y qué me dice de ellos?

-Ellos ya tienen sentimientos compartidos, solo les hace falta tiempo, eso y alejarse de tus parientes.- nabiki entre cerro sus ojos.- y dime querida… ¿qué más puedo hacer por ti? ¿No habrá algún hombre en tu vida que te quite el sueño? Vamos, hoy estoy de promoción, no te costará nada, si el dinero es lo que te preocupa.

-no, solo me interesa hacer negocios.

-y qué me dices de cierto compañero tuyo, Kuno, creo que es su nombre.- la castaña le sonrió, a pocos segundos el hombre galleta volaba por los cielos de Nerima patrocinado por Nabiki Tendo.

-eso le pasa por quererme emparejar con Kuno- dijo la joven componiendo su peinado. Dio un último vistazo a los dos castaños, apago la luz y salió del restaurante.

* * *

25 de diciembre, día de paz y armonía, incluso en nerima. Con los primeros rayos del sol reina el silenció en todo el alrededor, el manto blanco es muy liviano, solo sirve de decoración y para el inicio de una batalla invernal. El clima es perfecto, refresca solo lo suficiente para estrenar aquel abrigo feo que te regalaron, lo suficiente para usarlo de pretexto y abrazar al ser querido, el adecuado para quedarse acurrucado en la cama.

Ryoga… Ryoga…- escuchaba su dulce voz, si ese era un sueño él no quería despertar jamás.- Ryoga… despierta…

-no, 5 minutos más…- dijo todavía siendo presa de su sueño. No quería despertar ahora, en su sueño, Ukyo lo despertaba suavemente y con un desayuno de okonomiyakis en la cama.

-¡Ryoga! ¡Te despiertas ahora o te juro haré okonomiyakis de tocino!- adiós al lindo sueño, hola a la realidad.

-si, si ya desperté ¿eh?- el chico se dio cuenta de lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba el rostro de Ukyo de él.- ¿U u u ukyo, que haces?

-más bien ¿qué haces tú?- dijo con el rostro como tomate. Ryoga se dio cuenta que él era quien tenía sujeta a la cocinera con sus dos brazos. Rápidamente la zafó y con la misma velocidad Ukyo se apartó de su lado para sentarse.

-Ukyo… no creas que…

-tranquilo, solo fue un accidente.-dijo muy tranquila, demasiado extraño para su temperamento.- pero sí que tienes fuerza Hibiki, no me podía zafar.

-lo siento.- Ukyo le sonrió moviendo la mano, en señal que no importaba- ¿qué hora es?

-ya es de mañana.

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿y la fiesta?! Lo último que recuerdo es la explosión después de que sonó la música.

-yo también…- se paró- al parecer Shampoo si tenía un plan después de todo…

-si eso es cierto… ¿no iras a ver que sucedió con Ranma y ella?

-No- dijo con expresión seria y la mirada caída- eso ya no tiene importancia- Ryoga se quedó perplejo, ¿a qué se refería? ¿Hablaría de toda la situación con Ranma?- ¡AH! ¡Pero que coraje! ¡Tan bonito que había quedado el restaurante…!- suspiró con pesadez- al menos ya tengo los adornos para el año próximo.- volteó su mirada al chico, que no dejaba de recorrer su vista por el local.- Tranquilo Ryoga, No te voy a obligar a que me ayudes con la limpieza.

-pero yo…

-no, insisto, ya me ayudaste mucho con… ¿qué es eso?- señaló por debajo del árbol.

-parecen regalos…- los dos chicos se acercaron y Ukyo se puso en cuclillas para observarlos mejor.

-¡mira Ryoga son dos mochilas de viaje! – el mencionado, al acercarse, pisó una pequeña tarjeta, la agarró y leyó su contenido "para mi pareja favorita" y firmado con un dibujo de galleta. "ese hombrecito extraño" pensó arrugando el papel con el puño "me dio mala espina desde que lo vi, de seguro todo esto tiene que ver con él"- es extraño… esta mochila tiene empacada ropa para mí- "aunque… es un gran regalo" pensó.

\- Ukyo… yo… buen tenía pensado ir a Nara a entrenar, claro después de que la fiesta terminase…

-no vas a ir a ver a Akane- dijo regresando a su expresión seria.

-¿a Akane? ¿Por qué?

\- bueno si esto fue plan de Shampoo lo más seguro es que esté en peligro o algo así… ¿no iras a rescatarla?

-no, ella ya tiene quien la rescate.- dijo tranquilamente.- … pero lo que yo te quiero decir, digo, quiero, porque es presente de hoy.- dijo robóticamente "¡malditos nervios! No me traicionen ahora"- bueno es que… si tú quieres, claro… acompañarme.

-¿quieres que te acompañe a Nara?- Ryoga afirmo muchas veces con la cabeza. El corazón le iba al mil por hora.

-hay un festival a inicios de enero, podríamos llevarnos tu carrito, tendrías una buena venta.

-no quiero vender Okonomiyakis en Nara.- soltó la sentencia y el corazón de Ryoga se agrietó.

-bueno… supongo que tus razones tendrás.- dijo cabizbajo.

-aunque… podría ir de turista. Y entrenar algo contigo, no me caería nada mal unas vacaciones.- Ryoga abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar a la jovencita, corrió a ella para agarrarle ambas manos por lo feliz que estaba, pero una espátula se interpuso en su camino.- alto ahí, tenemos que dejar unas cosas en claro. Dormiremos en casas de campaña separadas, y nada de que "tengo miedo a santa Claus" tampoco quiero que ruedes mágicamente a mi bolsa de dormir, entendido.- Ryoga afirmo.- bueno… entonces cerremos el local.

* * *

Ryoga no cabía en su felicidad, claro que nunca estuvo en sus planes salir de viaje con la cocinera de panes japoneses, mucho menos que sus sentimientos por ella despertaran en unos pocos días. Pero bueno, el destino suele trabajar en formas extrañas. Siempre disfrutó de la compañía de Ukyo, era de las pocas personas en las que podía confiar y aunque a veces lo molestaba, le agradaba la familiaridad con la que se trataban. Veía a su compañera de viaje, traía su traje de siempre, acompañado de un abrigo índigo y la bufanda que él mismo le regaló, cargaba con la mochila de viaje y con su enorme espátula, veía muy atenta el folleto de la ciudad. Desde que la conoció le pareció bonita, pero por cómo se desarrolló todo nunca se le pasó por la cabeza el que pudieran ser algo más. No era la primera vez que ellos viajaban, ya lo habían hecho pero siempre de por medio el negocio de la chica o la caza de sus ya antiguos amores platónicos. Ésta era la primera vez que ambos se aventuraban sin conseguir algo de interés propio. No sabía que era lo que había entre ellos dos, o si en realidad lo que comenzaba a sentir fuera correspondido, pero lo más seguro es que en este viaje lo descubrirían.- Oye Ukyo… estaba pensando, yo ya he ido a Nara, conozco el camino de memoria… si tú quieres…. Podrías darme la mano, así no te perderías.- Ukyo soltó una risita, que Ryoga le dijera eso daba mucha gracia, pero debía admitir que era creativo para justificar el querer tomar su mano.

-de acuerdo, tienes razón.- extendió la mano. El chico no puso evitar sonreír bobamente, con movimientos mecánicos agarró la mano de la cocinera.- y Ryoga… ¿Qué piensas de la navidad ahora?

-mmm… pues creo que a partir de este año la comenzaré a festejar… hasta creo que me podría gustar.

\- ¿así? ¿y los villancicos? ¿Les seguirás teniendo miedo?

\- los respeto

-bueno si ese es el caso…- se aclaró la garganta y lo soltó

-¿qué harás Ukyo?

-¡DIN DON DAN! ¡DIN DON DAN! Las campanas van  
¡Oh! Qué divertido es  
En un trineo viajar ¡EH!

-¡Ukyo deja de cantar!

-¡Por Nerima voy  
a Nara a pasear  
Por los campos voy  
Riendo sin parar!

-¡no cambies la letra! -una bola de nieve le calló en la cara

-¡DIN DON DAN!- comenzó a correr.

-¡oye! ¡Ven para acá!- comenzó a seguirla aventándole bolas de nieve

\- ¡ja ja! ¡Alcánzame si puedes!

Y así jugaron por un rato… hasta que la anciana de siempre aventó un balde de agua y tuvieron que calentar una tetera para P-chan…

Fin.

* * *

Bueno se acabó esta corta historia navideña, solo me queda agradecerles por leerla y desearles una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo.

CarlosKelevra88. Me da gusto que te agradara la historia y perdón por la confusión de palabras, jeje. Te mando un gran abrazo y ¡feliz navidad!


End file.
